Only At Christmas
Show ; Name * Only At Christmas ; Station * BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD * 1987-12-25 ;Comments *John Peel plays some of the good, the bad, the ugly, the yule-ish, coolish and foolish records that are released only at Christmas. *Please note that release details are not confirmed, due to lack of available audio. Provisional listings are based on initial track appearances on record, usually on 7” singles, unless more recent releases appear more likely, but plays by Peel may have been from alternative LP releases by the performing artists or various artists (v/a) compilations with seasonal themes. Sessions * None Tracklisting *Sydney L: Around This Time (7”) Red Door (short intro) *Short medley of Jingle Bells songs by various artists *Wilson Pickett: Jingle Bells (v/a LP - Christmas Soul Special) QAG *Carlene Davis: Santa Clause (Do You Ever Come To The Ghetto) (7”) Mic Productions *Adam Faith: Lonely Pup (In A Christmas Shop) (7”) Parlophone *Wombles: Wombling Merry Christmas (7”) CBS *Chuck Berry: Run Rudolph Run (7”) Chess *Connie Francis: Baby's First Christmas (7”) MGM *Jackson 5: Santa Claus Is Coming To Town (7”) Tamla Motown *Wham!: Last Christmas (7”) Epic *Run DMC: Christmas In Hollis (7”) London *Frank Sinatra: It Came Upon A Midnight Clear (LP - A Jolly Christmas From Frank Sinatra) Capitol *John Denver And The Muppets: Silent Night, Holy Night (LP - A Christmas Together) RCA *Dickies: Silent Night (7”) A&M *Dickie Valentine: Christmas Alphabet (LP - The Very Best Of Dickie Valentine) Decca *Eurythmics: Winter Wonderland (v/a LP - A Very Special Christmas) A&M *David Bowie & Bing Crosby: Little Drummer Boy (7”) RCA *Darlene Love: White Christmas (v/a LP - The Phil Spector Christmas Album) Chrysalis *St Winifred's School Choir: There's No One Quite Like Grandma (7”) Music For Pleasure *Elmo & Patsy: Grandma Got Run Over By A Reindeer (7”) Epic *Private Charles Bowen: Christmas In Vietnam (7”) Rojac *Timbuk 3: All I Want For Christmas (Is World Peace) (7”) IRS *John Lennon & Yoko Ono: Happy Xmas (War Is Over) (7”) Apple *Paul McCartney: Wonderful Christmastime (7”) Parlophone *Dora Bryan: All I Want For Christmas Is A Beatle (7”) Fontana *Short medley of songs mentioning the lyrics 'Chesnuts Roasting On An Open Fire' by various artists Otherwise known as The Christmas Song by Bob Wells and Mel Tormé. *Burl Ives: Happy Birthday, Jesus (A Child's Prayer) (LP - Christmas Album) Columbia *Derek B: Chillin' With Santa (v/a - Chillin' With Santa) London *Elvis Presley: Santa Claus Is Back In Town (7” - Blue Christmas) RCA *Chipmunks: Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree (LP - Merry Christmas From The Happy Chipmunks) Holiday *Bad News: Cashing In On Christmas (7”) EMI *Band Aid: Do They Know It's Christmas? (7”) Mercury *Sydney L: Around This Time (7”) Red Door (Extro) File ; Name * 020A-B7113XXXXXXX-0001A0.mp3 ; Length * 1:27:03 ;Other * Recordings at the British Library ;Available * Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B7113/1) ;Footnotes Category:1987 Category:Christmas Category:Peel shows Category:British Library